Le poids des larmes
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Riku est retourné avec Sora et Kairi sur l'île du Destin après une longue aventure remplis de péripéties. Cependant, peut-il se considérer comme un héro après tout ce qu'il a traversé ? / Pour l'anniversaire d'Amestri


**Disclaimer:** _Square-Enix_

 **Pairing:** _SoRiku (vague sous entendu)_

 **Note (1):** _Voici l'OS pour l'anniversaire de ma précieuse waifu: **Amestri** ! :D J'espère que tu vas aimer cet OS même si c'est juste un sous entendu... Pardon ;;_

 **Note (2):** _Cet OS est un peu sad et exclusivement centré sur Riku (oui parce que j'adore Riku et c'est grâce à **CrimsonRealm** qui me l'a fait idolatré dans sa fic: **En Terrain Hostile** ). J'ai bien aimé l'écrire parce que ça m'a permis de donner mon point de vu sur les sentiments de Riku dans KH ^^ D'ailleurs l'OS se situe juste après la fin de KH2 :3 _

**Note (3):** _Il n'est pas encore corrigé donc désolée pour les fautes ... Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 **Le poids des larmes :**

— Moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes.

— Comme ?

— Bah vouloir être comme toi !

— C'est vrai qu'il y a des avantages à être moi... Mais j'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais !

— C'est quoi ?

— T'avoir toi comme ami.

— Dans ce cas je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre... J'ai aussi quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

A cet instant, lorsque Sora lui avait répondu cela, Riku s'était alors senti pour la première depuis longtemps très heureux. Ces simples mots avaient éveillé en lui de nombreux sentiments qui semblaient pourtant endormis depuis une longue période dont lui même était incapable de décrire. C'était comme un feu d'artifice qui se réveillait dans son cœur pour lui donnait goût à la vie. Il s'était en effet à la fois senti heureux, nostalgique, embarrassé, ému, mélancolique et puis une autre sensation indescriptible.

A cette pensée, il se sentit une nouvelle fois gêné et pouvait très clairement sentir ses joues rosirent. Il dégagea sa couverture de son corps et s'échappa de son lit. Il avait besoin de sortir de sa chambre et même de sa demeure pour être dehors et réfléchir à tous ses derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, il enfila du mieux qu'il pouvait les ridicules chaussons roses que lui avait offert Kairi et qu'il s'obligeait à porter pour lui faire plaisir puis quitta la salle.

Il s'appuya contre le mur car la seule lumière qu'il pouvait apercevoir était celle que diffusait la lune à travers ses volets rabattus. Tout en marchant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas écraser la moindre chose suspecte sur le sol étant donné qu'il était incapable de distinguer ce qui l'entourait à cause du pénombre. Il s'était empêché d'allumer la lumière dans la moindre pièce car il craignait que ses parents soient par la suite au courant de son escapade nocturne.

Une fois dehors, il respira à plein poumon l'air frais qui s'offrait à lui et se sentit définitivement heureux d'être retourné à Destiny Island. Sans plus tarder, il marcha vers la plage et s'assit sur le sable fin, devant la mer. Il se mit à apprécier le ciel bleu marine, quasiment noir et les nombreux étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de lui. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir profiter du calme sans être occupé à combattre des sans-coeurs ou sans être là à être hanter par les fantômes du passé qui avaient failli lui faire perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Non, désormais il était enfin serein car il était retourné chez lui avec ses deux meilleurs amis et il pouvait enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il baissa soudainement son regard au niveau de sa jambe blessée durant la bataille récente contre Xemnas. Il y avait en effet à peine quelques heures qu'il avait retrouvé Sora et Kairi et qu'il était enfin retourné chez lui. Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal pour expliquer à ses parents son absence qui avait duré un an mais heureusement, Kairi avait déjà donné une fausse excuse lorsqu'elle eut eut l'occasion de retourner à Destiny Island en première.

Ils avaient vécu une vraie aventure tous les trois et ils étaient revenus sains et saufs comme tous les vrais héros dans les contes qu'on racontait aux enfants. Parce que dans ces histoires là, le protagoniste se retrouvait toujours envoyé à perpette pour faire de superbes rencontres mais aussi de très mauvaises. Par la suite, il devait éliminer le méchant pour faire régner la paix et c'était ainsi que cela se terminait.

C'était un scénario qui collait parfaitement à Sora et Kairi, elle, avait plutôt l'étiquette de la princesse qu'on devait sauvé. Et Riku ? Sûrement le meilleur ami du héro ou celui qui avait failli mal tourner mais qui se replace au droit chemin grâce au héro pour finir à son tour comme un héro. Oui, c'était probablement quelque chose comme ça. Parce que au fond, il n'avait rien fait de mal ? Juste failli tourner dans le mal, failli. Oui peut-être bien que si.

Un pincement au cœur, voilà ce qu'il éprouvait. Non il n'était pas le copain du héro qui devenait un héro par la suite -il n'était pas non plus la princesse qu'on devait sauver et heureusement- car c'était une étiquette qui conviendrait plutôt à Donald et Dingo, les deux nouveaux amis de Sora qui étaient également des héros. Mais lui, Riku, ne pouvait pas se considérer comme un héro et il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre de manière serin, c'était tout simplement impossible, pas après le crime qu'il avait commis.

Certes, il avait fini par parvenir à se pardonner lui même des erreurs qu'il avait commise en choisissant de rejoindre les rangs de Maléfique. A cette période là, il avait juste été un gamin idiot qui avait laissé sa jalousie parlé mais au final, les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur lui avaient pardonné cette erreur car toute forme de jalousie débute au départ par un amour sincère. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont il était incapable de se pardonner et qui l'empêchait de vivre sereinement sans être rongé par la culpabilité.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa enfin ses larmes coulées, celles qu'il s'était toujours retenu de faire tomber par manque de temps sans doute. C'était douloureux, cela faisait très mal, à la fois mentalement mais aussi au niveau de son cœur. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la sensation d'un piège qui se refermait doucement dans son cœur jusqu'à en devenir encore plus forte et lui faire rappeler ce qu'il avait commis. C'était chaque jour ainsi et il en souffrait beaucoup.

Une respiration saccadée entre les larmes amères qui roulèrent le long de ses joues, encore un souffle saccadé et il finit par s'allonger sur le sable et se permettre de sangloter comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne servait à rien de se retenir, il avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments et même s'il se sentait ridicule, il savait que cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait l'entendre et puis il s'en fichait parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il se détestait.

Non il ne pourrait jamais être un vrai héro avec un tel crime sur le dos. Même si dans sa nouvelle routine, personne n'était au courant, pas même Sora et Kairi, il savait qu'il pourrait tenter de tout oublier et faire sa vie normalement mais il savait aussi qu'il en était incapable. C'était pour lui impossible d'oublier l'amitié qu'il avait brisé. Oui c'était pour Sora et Kairi qu'il avait fait cela, c'était « pour la bonne cause » et au fond, l'amitié qu'il avait brisé aurait elle même finit par se briser tout seule. Oui il y avait pleins d'excuse qu'il pouvait sortir pour ne pas culpabiliser, oui il y avait des centaines d'excuses mais en vrai, aucunes des ces excuses étaient capables d'effacer le mal qu'il avait fait.

Il posa ses deux mains contre sa joue et essuya les larmes qui continuaient à couler. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais la douleur n'avait pas encore disparu. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir indirectement tué Roxas et Xion. D'avoir brisé l'amitié qui liait Axel, Roxas et Xion. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il les avait énormément blessé tous les trois et surtout il ne pouvait pas oublier cela facilement. C'était pas ça un héro. Un héro, cela ne faisait pas du mal à des personnes innocentes. _Il n'était pas un héro._

Actuellement, il faisait nuit comme ce jour où il avait affronté Roxas. Ce souvenir était aussi dur qu'une lame qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Roxas avait juste envie de réaliser le souhait de sa meilleure amie, il voulait juste lui rendre honneur une dernière fois tout en ayant l'espoir de la retrouver. Ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire était certes une folie mais ce qu'avait fait Riku était pire. Il s'était imposé à Roxas, il l'avait affronté en duel tout en ayant l'impression de combattre Sora. Chaque coup qu'il frappait sur le simili lui faisait mal, il n'avait senti aucun plaisir durant ce combat mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Puis Roxas, aussi puissant que Sora, avait fini par le vaincre alors Riiku avait été contraint de faire appel aux pouvoirs des ténèbres pour l'achever et terminer le combat.

Il n'oublierait jamais Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu que tenait le blond entre ses mains ni la manière dont il les maîtrisait ni la raison pour laquelle il se battait. Le combat avait pu se terminer ainsi, à la loyal mais Riku, le vainqueur, avait ramené Roxas à Ansem pour détruire le peu de vie qu'il avait construit. Et cela, c'était quelque chose d'impardonnable. C'était affreux, c'était détestable, horrible. Il avait enlevé à Roxas le seul souvenir qu'il restait de Xion.

Cette fille était formidable, elle souhaitait que le bonheur de ses deux amis. Elle voulait qu'il arrête Roxas durant ce combat mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le condamne dans une Cité du Crépuscule avec des souvenirs artificielles, Xion n'aurait jamais voulu cela, jamais. Mais elle était incapable de l'exprimer car elle n'existait plus et le seul souvenir qui restait d'elle en Roxas avait été supprimé par Ansem et donc Riku indirectement.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler à flot car il avait mal, très mal. Il avait fait dû mal à Xion, à cette fille ou plutôt cet être qui avait l'apparence de Kairi. Il ne savait pas comment les autres la voyait, peut-être que certain voyait Sora à travers Xion ou voyait Naminé mais lui, il voyait Kairi. Et en ayant fait du mal à Xion, c'était comme s'il avait fait du mal à Kairi. Et c'était dur pour lui de prendre conscience de cela. Il ne voulait nullement leurs faire du mal, à aucune des deux car elles ne méritaient pas cela.

Ses sanglots reprirent et il serra ses poings comme un geste mécanique. C'était douloureux, chaque larmes qui coulaient, chaque souffle, chaque tremblement étaient ce qu'il s'était retenu d'exprimer depuis le début. Il n'était pas comme Sora, il était tout sauf un héro, il était juste un gars, un gars jaloux, un gars jaloux avec deux meilleurs amis peut-être trop bien pour lui, un gars jaloux avec deux meilleurs amis peut-être trop bien pour lui et qui avait fait du mal à des innocents. Un mec qui ne savait pas comment se pardonner, un mec qui ne pouvait pas se pardonner, un mec qui avait mal et qui devrait vivre avec le poids de la douleur sur ses épaules. Il n'aurait jamais le pardon de Xion ni de Roxas et ni d'Axel car tous les trois n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Et non, cela ne servait à rien de se dire que Roxas et Xion appartenaient à Sora et que si Sora souriait, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Non. C'était un mensonge parce que Roxas et Xion étaient des personnes à part entière et qu'il était inutile de se trouver des excuses, _le mal était fait._

Il enviait vraiment Sora parce que lui, il ne portait pas un poids aussi lourd sur ses épaules. Il avait beaucoup pour lui, il avait même Kairi. A l'époque, Riku aimait Kairi mais c'était terminé car ses sentiments avaient pris une autres direction. Au fond, même si Riku l'enviait, il était tout de même bien heureux de l'avoir pour lui parce que Sora était la personne la plus formidable qu'il avait rencontré et il était le meilleur ami qu'on pouvait avoir.

Il glissa alors soudainement la paume de sa main contre ses joues pour recueillir ses dernières larmes et afficha un sourire sincère. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'avoir fait parler ses sentiments car désormais il était sur d'une chose, il était heureux d'être lui même car il pouvait clairement annoncé qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sora et qu'il l'aimait aussi beaucoup.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
